Old friend an Old enemy
by Crazy2010
Summary: CHAPTER 4 UP NOW. The charmed ones face an old friend of Melinda Warrens a wicked witch named Victoria who wont settle until she kills the charmed ones, what will they do as only one person can stop her Melinda Warren herself. R
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Old Friends**

**Description: an old friend of Melinda Warren is back and desperately wants the sisters dead but the only person who can defeat this old friend is Melinda Warren herself**

**Read and review, hope you enjoy**

**Chapter 1**

_1600's Salem Witch trials_

Victoria Lipton snuggled on the coach next to her adorable son Fredrick who sat bored slowly sipping on his bottle of milk until Victoria said caringly "I know your bored honey, we just can't… oh okay come on then". Victoria pecked Fredrick on the cheek then carefully carried him outside then into the local park where she settled him on the bright green grass.

Victoria wrapped Fredrick in a comfy blanket as he drifted of to sleep on the grass then took him back to her cottage where she then tucked him into bed. Victoria rushed into her private room which was bright filled with exotic plants, the room was filled with weird artifacts and colorful flowers then she hurried to a hidden compartment next to the bookcase where she pulled out a book which was entitled "Spells".

Victoria placed a perfect red rose in the middle of her palm as she slowly said a harmless money spell so she could provide a good life for her soon then hid her spell book and hurried to the crying Fredrick to comfort him.

Victoria caringly cuddled Fredrick then gently rocked him to sleep as she strolled into her room with him then relaxed on her fluffy bed where they were then joined by her cute black cat Sammy.

Victoria suddenly woke up in the middle of the night panicked and worried after an awful nightmare to calm herself down she made herself a cup of tea then stared motionless at her locket which held a picture of herself and a picture of her dead husband holding baby Fredrick.

Victoria leaped of her seat with shock as she heard a bunch of angry neighbors at the door "am coming" she yelled as she then slipped into a blanket white corset.

After a few seconds mobs of furious bloodthirsty neighbors burst threw the doors holding long sharp blades and spears "there's the witch" screamed an old woman who was holding the bible proudly, Victoria screamed with fright then slammed the bedroom door on the cruel mean crowd who began to kick it down viciously.

Victoria wrapped Fredrick in her arms then placed him into a small crib with her special locket then like a flash climbed out the window onto the streets of Salem. Victoria cried sadly as she placed Fredrick outside a small orphanage then kissed his chubby cheek and like a flash ran.

Victoria hid in a small alleyway until she felt a massive hand wrap around her ankle then pulled her out and tossed her in the middle of a muddy street where she was sadistically whipped.

Victoria was thrown into a bunch of broken twigs then tied to a long wooden stake. Victoria screamed in pain and begged for mercy as the same old woman who was in her house waddled towards her and read her a passage from the bible then pointed at her and roared "burn the Witch", a clan of men gathered around the poor woman then tossed a bunch of matches around her causing the stake to burn violently. That night Victoria's screams could be heard throughout the City as she vowed that she will return with a vengeance before she burnt to death.

Chapter 1 finished.

Authors note: I hope you enjoyed more will be revealed in chapter 2 and will reveal why Serena has something against the halliwell's and reveal what happened to Fredrick. So what did you think I hope you enjoyed it, what character would you like me to include in this story and what do you think should happen please feel free to offer ideas in your review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Phoebe excitingly rushed into the café to meet Rebecca who was eagerly waiting. Apologizing for being late Phoebe then quickly ordered her food as she shook wildly in her chair and scratched her head wildly causing tons of little hairs to fall. Worried Rebecca said caringly "Pheebs are you alright?"

"Just a little on the edge you know, it's been like this since yesterday I've tried everything" she said sadly.

Sitting In the lovely café Phoebe suddenly flew to the floor shaking uncontrollably, a crowd gathered round the frightened Phoebe until she suddenly went limp.

Phoebe woke up confused lying on a stiff uncomfortable hospital bed as her sisters stood round her. "You had us so worried" Paige said as she laid her hand on her sisters shoulder "I no don't worry, I'll be okay is Rebecca okay she must have been so scared" wondered Phoebe before she asked her sisters to check on Rebecca.

Rebecca had been best friends with Phoebe for about a year after meeting each other at a coven, instantly becoming mates Phoebe trusted Rebecca and told her about the charmed ones and she learnt her new friend was also a powerful witch.

Rebecca stood proudly over a bubbling cauldron chanting an ancient spell, pulling a long brown piece of hair out of her purse she threw it happily into the pot causing a puff of smoke to jump into the air. A whip of wind slapped Rebecca across the room causing her to smash into her bookcase. Shocked she leaped to her feet then clapped her hands with excitement when she found standing in front of her a young woman with horrifying burns and scars smirking at her sadistically. Rebecca dropped to the floor bowing loyally at the vengeful witch who rested her hand onto her loyal servants head then ordered her to stand up. "You have brought thee back, I thank you, and you have proved yourself to be my loyal servant" said Victoria. Victoria pounced on Rebecca who screamed with fright as the old witch kissed her servant and sucked the youth out of her causing Rebecca to deflate and fall dead onto the floor.

"I'm beautiful" yelled Victoria happily as her burns disappeared and her scars vanished then spinning around she skipped childishly to the window and leaned out singing "book" causing her spell book to simply fly into her arms.

Bursting threw the front door of Rebecca's house Piper shot up the stairs then burst into her room were she found Victoria flipping threw her spell book. "Ha-ha I smell a Warren witch" laughed Victoria as she pointed wickedly at Piper causing a blast of wind to wrap around the charmed one and throw her threw the wall.

Piper struggled to get up onto her feet the with a wave of her hand froze Victoria who stood still for about a minute then ran towards her clawing Pipers face with her long talon like nails. After a brutal fight Piper was left covered with blood and tears getting smashed threw walls by the victorious wicked witch. Leaving Piper with blood pouring from her wounds Victoria then jumped out of the window then glide threw the sky.

Orbing to her sister Paige hurried to Piper after finding her dripping with blood then orbed her to the hospital.

Paige orbed back to investigate Rebecca's house carefully inspecting the bedroom she found Victoria's spell book which was left on the bed.

With all the sisters now home they crowded round the book then nervously opened it, the front page was labelled "Victoria Tingles spell book".

Paige thought deeply about the familiar name until she remembered and ran up the stairs where she grabbed a book then ran back to her sisters.

"witches of Salem witch trials there's even a page about Melinda Warren and guess who are new friend Victoria" proudly said Paige as she opened the book on the right page which read:

_Victoria Tingle was a young immature witch playing with forces much stronger than her but then she met a witch named Melinda Warren. The two instantly became friends even creating there own coven with several other witches. Victoria fell in love with a rich man but during there relationship she was having rumoured to be having an affair with Melinda. The rich man found out and left Victoria broke and penniless with a baby and knowing about the there practises he began the Salem Witch hunt killing most of there Coven members. _

_When Victoria asked Melinda to leave Melinda begged Victoria to stay until she did stay then the next day Victoria's house was broken into by witch-hunters and she was burnt to death but before dying she took a vow to come back and have revenge on all Warrens, Her last dying breaths told the Witch-hunters about Melinda and her where she was. A myth tells the story that as Victoria burnt to death Melinda stood hidden in the crowd watching her lover burn._

The sisters gasped with shock when they finished reading and looked at each other confusingly.

Victoria strutted into the clothes shop then chanted a quick spell causing everyone there to drop onto the floor and turn into slimy ugly toads leaving her to freely slip into an expensive dress which showed of her curves. Walking past a day-care nursery she burst into tears as the thought of Fredrick appeared in her head.

Filled with a mixture of anger rage and sadness Victoria appeared in the Halliwell manor surrounded by waves of fire which attacked the charmed ones.


	3. Chapter 3

**Read and review, hope you enjoy**

**Chapter 3:**

The wild roaring flames shot at the charmed ones who quickly dodged them. Like a flash Piper was up on her feet and trying to freeze Victoria who was sadly protected by a cocoon of fire and magic far too powerful for Piper. Phoebe pounced onto Victoria then dragged her down to the floor where she constantly punched the evil witch until a gust of wind blew her into the wall. Paige petrified and hopeless quickly orbed herself and her sisters to the attic where they gathered around the book of shadows.

Suddenly a beam of light lit up the room and Melinda Warren was standing in front of the sisters. "I know everything I heard your calls for help from your heart" said the softly spoken Melinda as she hugged the sisters lovingly then listened carefully as all fell silent in the manor.

Victoria burst threw the attic doors then stood motionless when she saw Melinda then roared "you…you let me die"

"I had a daughter to think about, but I never stopped loving you" said Melinda caringly.

Chapter 3 finished

Sorry it was a short one. I hope you enjoyed it please review. Chapter 4 will be up soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Read and review, hope you enjoy**

**Chapter 4**

Victoria fell to her knees as she cried a flood of tears then Melinda rushed to her side and hugged her lovingly. Victoria wiped her tears away then stared at Melinda with her eyes inflamed with fire then she clutched Melinda's arm then threw her into the wall. Leaping to her feet she dived at the charmed ones until Melinda fiercely protected her family and used her telekinesis to shoot Victoria to the other side of the room. "Please my love I tried to help your son but I didn't no where he was" said Melinda

"You could have tried harder Bitch" screamed the crying witch as she viciously sent a gust of wind to blow Melinda into the sisters. With the sisters and Melinda on the floor Victoria confidently strutted over then chanted an evil spell but before she could finish a small dagger sliced threw her stomach and blood bubbled from her mouth.

"I never stopped loving you" Melinda said as she held Victoria who then kissed Melinda before a beam of light lit up the room and carried the lovers to heaven.

Tired the sisters limped into there rooms and collapsed completely onto the bed ready for a nice comfortable sleep.

The next day:

Paige walked slowly down the shopping isle gazing at the food trying to decide what she should do for tea tonight until her shopping bag burst open and her shopping flooded the floor. "there you go" a hansom man with silky jet black hair and wearing an expensive designer said as he picked up Paige's supplied and placed them in a new bag "thanks" Paige politely replied then said questioningly "am Paige who are you? If you don't mind me asking?"

"Am Fredrick and Paige I would love to see you again, let's say Friday 6 o'clock"

"I would love to but I have a boyfriend" replied Paige as she walked away with her shopping, Fredrick's eyes turned a fiery red and he vanished in a column of fire.

Chapter 4 finished

Sorry it was another short one I hope you enjoyed it though please review. Chapter 4 up soon.


End file.
